Say You Won't Go
by GoodNoodle
Summary: AU: "Please, say you won't ever leave me." He sounded so desperate and longing. A ONE-SHOT between Beast Boy and Raven. She loves him, he loves her, but is she really good enough? Rated M for Lemons! BBxRAE GARxRAE


A/N: First Beast Boy Raven story. I would like to inform you that I will try to stay away from BBxSTAR or ROBxRAE. I just don't see the chemistry between the couples, or the reason for it. But, I might consider it. Just letting ya know. So let's get on with it…

Warnings- Sexual content, Language.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans or these characters.

Rachel Roth, a pretty girl with black shoulder length hair and deep blue eyes, sat in a velvet chair in her on and off love affair's living room. His name was Garfield. Garfield Logan. He was handsome. Very handsome in fact. With sandy blonde hair, sun kissed skin, and the greenest eyes. They were to die for. They may have been prettier than Kori Ander's eyes. Although, Rachel would never tell her that. Rachel drummed her fingers on the chair's arm. _What's taking him so long? I really need to speak with him. _Rachel knew Garfield had a demanding job. He followed in his parents footsteps to become a geneticist. However, this is one conversation that really couldn't wait. She was going to tell him it was over. Yes, she loved him, and he loved her, but she couldn't do this to him. Not anymore. Rachel had been in and out of jobs for the past year, relying on Garfield heavily. And she didn't want to be a burden anymore. It was for the better. Well it was for his benefit. She couldn't drag him down. She sat up straighter when she heard the door unlocking. He pushed the doors open and saw her. He immediately grinned. God, his smile made her heart melt. She and Garfield were an odd pair. He was a clown. Always telling jokes and was the life of the party. How he kept a good reputation at work, she would never know. While she was dark and usually never went to parties, but was always reading.

"Hey, babe. How are you? Missed you today." Gar said. He threw his shit down and went to her, arms wide open. She backed away.

"Gar-"She started and her heart instantly ached when she saw the rejection in his face.

"Rae, if you're mad at me for being late, I'm sor-"

"No!" She interrupted him; she couldn't let him feel like it was his fault.

"Gar," She sighed, but went on, "It's over. We- I can't do this anymore. I am terrible. I have no job, I'm living off of you, and I am a huge burden. You deserve a woman who can support herself. He is independent." She looked up at his shocked face. When he didn't respond, she went to grab her things, when she was whirled around and came face to face with a very handsome, intimidating Garfield.

"No." He said.

"No?" She repeated.

"No!" He was yelling he was never like this with her. Always so gentle. She flinched and he sighed.

"Baby, Rachel. You are no burden. I don't care if you have a job or not. I care if you leave me though. I can't lose you. I need you more than you realize. I need you as much as you need me. Couples support each other. You support me when I have a shitty day at work. And I support you by caring for you and loving you. This is boyfriends, and maybe even husbands do. I love you Rachel and I will not let you go." His words were so sincere. It almost scared her. He needed her? He wanted her to stay? He wanted to be her husband?

"And you're sure?" Truthfully, she didn't want to go.

"Truthfully." He answered and kissed her hard. It was a dominating kiss and his tongue was in her mouth the instant she opened it. She threw her arms around him, and she wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and pushing her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him, and raked her fingers through his hair as he kissed down her neck, hot open mouth kisses. She ripped off his shirt and tie, and was working her shirt off as well. Clothes were discarded as he made their way towards his bedroom. When he laid her down she was only in her panties, and only had his boxers on. His arousal very obvious. She watched as he drank his figure in. Round luscious breasts, already harden nipples, beautiful curves, and short but dainty legs. Be positioned himself in between those legs, and kissed his way down her neck. He latched on to her left nipple and tweaked and pinched at her right one. She was moaning and running her fingers through his hair. She moved her hands down his body, over his muscular back to the waistband of his boxers, and slid them off. He was kissing down her soft abdomen, and tugged her panties down with his teeth. He kissed and nipped at her inner thighs, and licked form the bottom of her slit up to her clit and flicked it with his tongue. She moaned out his name.

"Oh, Gar, oh Garfield!" She cried. He was breathing on her pussy as he slid two fingers in, pumping them in and out quickly.

"Say it again," He said as he kept fingering her. "Say my name again.

"Garfield..." Rachel barely said before he was kissing her again, letting her taste her tangy flavor. The sucked on each other's lips and tongues as he pushed his way into her. They both moaned loudly at the contact. Rachel began grinding her hips into him, and thrusting to match his rhythm. They were both groaning loudly, Rachel was digging her nails into Garfield's back. She was so close, and so was he.

"Oh Gar, I'm gonna, gonna-"She couldn't finish her sentence when she exploded around him, leaving her breathless. A few hard thrust later, he exploded into her. Pouring everything she had deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her, breathless and very sweaty. She was running her fingers through his hair, and he murmured into her neck,

"I love you, please, don't ever leave me." He sounded so desperate and longing. She knew she could never hurt him.

"I love you too," She whispered back. "I'll be with you forever. I promise."

He shifted off of her and pulled her into his chest, and stroked her hair and pulled the blanket it around them with his foot. He held her tightly.

"So," She said while stroking his chest, "A husband, eh?" She knew he was smiling.

"Maybe, if you want to be my wife." He replied in a joking tone.

"Of course I do, I love you." She said back.

"Good, because I already bought you the ring. Be mine forever, Rachel Roth." He whispered and slipped a ring on her finger. It had a silver band and a green stone in the middle, surrounded by tiny princess cut diamonds. It was breath taking.

"Well, I won't be Rachel Roth for long." She said smiling.

"No," He said, "No you won't" Within moments he was asleep, and Rachel lay against him with a face-splitting smile. She was so unbelievably happy. She finally felt like she belonged.

A/N: Well, wasn't that something? I don't really know what else to add. I just you enjoyed! Leave reviews please, and make suggestions! I would love to dedicate one of you guys a story!

Love ya!

~Sam (GoodNoodle)


End file.
